The Angel's Hero
by Sphinx-Keeper
Summary: For Duel Academy students there is always an adventure waiting. For Obelisk student Miyuki Tenshi, it started with a lie. She develops a crush on Judai Yuki but doesn't want anyone to know.What does she do? Tell everyone she's in love with a teacher! R
1. Chapter 1: First day

The Angel's Hero

SphinxKeeper

Chap. 1: First day

The sun lit the inside of a dorm room for the morning followed by the sound of an alarm clock and the grumble of a girl as she tapped the snooze button. A pink ball with beady eyes and a heart on it's forehead poked out from the covers and flew up on two pairs of golden wings then bumped itself against the head of the sleeper, causing her to stir and reveal shoulder length brown hair with two little star clips on the side. Another bump and a pair of sky blue eyes opened.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." the girl mumbled and got up out of her bed. The little creature floated around her as she changed from her pajamas to her school uniform which consisted of a white shirt with blue trim and a hoodie in the back and dark blue skirt. As a bonus, and because she didn't feel comfortable just wearing a skirt, she put on a pair of blue bell bottom jeans underneath. A slip of some bracelets and her look was complete.

After glancing up at the mirror for a second she turned to the clock. "Uh-oh, we're going to be late!" she said and snatched her little companion, running out the door and towards the Academy. She stopped at its steps in awe as she gazed upon the massive structure decked in red, yellow, and blue. She continued to run through the halls once inside and past a boy who was running in the same direction she was and flew into the classroom. She stood hunched over a bit at the doorway, panting for breath. "Sorry to be late Crowler." she heard someone say beside her. She looked over to see a boy with reddish brown hair and a pair of matching eyes wearing a red jacket. A Slifer she presumed.

"Just get to your seats." said the teacher who stood in front, his looks making him almost look female as he turned around to write things on the board. She watched as the boy spotted his friends and went to sit by them. Other students were staring at her with curiosity, some laughing at her lateness as she wandered down to the first row of seats, spotting a girl in black clothing sitting alone. "May I..sit here?" she asked. The girl glanced up and smiled. "Sure." she replied and scooted over a bit for her to sit down. "You must be kind of new around here to be late. My name is Christina Tallahasse. Who might you be?" she asked.

"Miyuki, Miyuki Tenshi, and I'm not completely new. It's just my first day as an Obelisk." she said, sounding half proud and half surprised at her ranking. "Well I'm an Obelisk as well so I'll probably see you around more in my classes." she replied with a grin. "Alright class, to get to know your dueling skills we will be having duels with partners of your choosing in the arena. Follow me." Crowler announced and the students started to move. Christina looked to Miyuki. "Well since we got to know each other a bit, how about you be my partner?" she said.

"Sure I guess." Miyuki replied with a small smile. The students all got into their partners and positions and the dueling began. Miyuki was surprised during their duel that Christina's deck was composed of dragons and cards involving dragons. Christina herself was impressed by Miyuki's deck, a deck full of angels and light monsters. They equalled each other out throughout the battle but Christina took the upper hand. "Well, looks like I've got the field to summon my favorite little monster." she said with a grin as two of her dragons disappeared and a large thunder like roar echoed out causing Miyuki to freeze in place as a large brown dragon with deep mahogany eyes appeared, towering over her. One blast and Miyuki was gone.

The duel was over as Miyuki still stood completely frozen and shocked. Christina laughed and walked over to her. "Good duel. Hey since we're done want to go up to the stands and watch the others?" Miyuki nodded and followed, still a tad shaky. "What was that thing?" she said as soon as they reached the stands. "Oh that? My most treasured possession. Tyrant Dragon." she said, showing her the card. Miyuki stared at it in awe. She had heard the card was rare and really hard to find. "If I got this out I might've had a chance at winning." she said, pulling out her treasured card, Neo Paladin. "Wow, if you brought that out in the position you were in you would've trampled me." Christina replied when she saw a flash of light meaning a fusion.

The two turned and Miyuki spotted the boy from before fusing two monsters and created a wicked looking creature of half red half green with wings. "Who's that?" she asked in awe. "Oh, don't let that Slifer red coat fool you. His name is Judai Yuki, one of the best duelists around besides the Kaiser." she answered with a smile. "Really.." said Miyuki softly when suddenly she heard a melodic squeal and out of her hoodie popped out her little creature, landing in her arms and squealing at Jaden's duel. "Hey careful." Miyuki said as she fought to hold the bouncing creature. "Who are you talking to?" Christina asked with a raised eyebrow. Miyuki paused a moment. "Oh that's right, I'm the only one that can see her. Well, you might think I'm crazy but it's my duel spirit, Happy Lover." she replied like it was totally normal.

Christina stared. "You mean like the monster from the card Happy Lover?" Miyuki nodded. "Hard to believe I know but it seems only I can see her and as far as I've seen I'm the only one that has one." she said as she held the creature close. Christina looked at her and when Miyuki showed a 'You don't believe me do you?' face, she smiled. "I believe you. After all to see is to believe." she said with a small grin as the bell rang signaling class to be over. "Well, we need to go but I'll catch you later." she said as the students began to leave the classroom.

Outside in the hall Miyuki spotted Judai and ran over to him. "Hey, great dueling. That fusion monster was amazing." she said with a grin in which he returned. "Thanks. My name is Judai, what's yours?" he asked as the two walked along in the hallway. "Miyuki. I duel with a angel deck myself. What exactly is your deck made of?" she asked. "Elemental heroes. Here look." he said and handed her his deck. She saw the fusion monster he had summoned earlier. She never really heard of Elemental heroes before. She handed it back to him and pulled out her own deck, the top card being Neo Paladin. "Wow, a Neo Paladin. That's a pretty strong card. Hey, I've actually got a spare card that would go well with this." he said and pulled out a field spell called Sanctuary of the sky. He handed her deck and the card to her. "Take it, it'll really work well with your Neo Paladin." he said with a grin.

"Really?" she said with bewilderedment, "Thanks." "No problem, see you around." he said and ran off. Miyuki stared off after him then continued walking to her next class, looking at the new card she was given. She did remember something said about it on the effect of Neo Paladin. She continued to stare at it till she passed Christina who was standing on the side of the hallway. "Hey, what do you got there?" she asked, starting to walk alongside her. "Sanctuary of the sky. Judai gave it to me." she replied, still looking at the card. "Judai gave it to you? Huh, well that kid is a pretty nice guy." she said, her arms behind her back as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Miyuki. She just kept staring at the card then her face started to turn slightly red.

"No way, don't tell me you're starting to fall for him. Our class will get a kick out of a Obelisk falling for a Slifer Red." Christina said with a grin, looking to her new friend. Miyuki's facial expression went into deep thought and suddenly she burst out with "I've got it!" which caused Christina to jump a bit. "I'm going to tell everyone that I'm in love with Mr. Banner." she said with a tone of satisfaction. Christina stared, her eyes growing wide. "Wait Miyuki, are you serious?" she asked, stunned by the strange idea. "Yeah, that way no one will know I'm starting to like a Slifer." she said with a grin.

"Miyuki I was only kidding about the-" but before Christina finished Miyuki had ran off towards the Obelisk's home room where they usually were between classes. She burst through the door causing many Obelisks to turn their heads. "Listen up, my name is Miyuki Tenshi and I am in love with Mr. Banner. That's right, you heard me!" she shouted. All the Obelisks were now staring at her and whispers were heard around the room like "Who is she?" and "What, she says she's in love with a teacher?" Christina finally made it next to her and saw the all the looks on the Obelisk faces. "You told them, didn't you?" she said, her head turning to the proud looking girl next to her. She nodded with a smile. And to think, this little lie would be the start of one crazy adventure...


	2. Chapter 2: The angel and the hero

The Angel's Hero

SphinxKeeper

Chap. 2: The angel and the hero

Class had started as students sat in their seats to listen to the newest lecture by Professor Banner. Miyuki sat in the first row and alongside her was Christina Tallahasse. The two of them were both Obelisks and one of the few that sat in the very first rows. Christina couldn't help but hold in a laugh as Miyuki was paying full on attention to Mr. Banner's words, it was part of her plot of pretending to be in love with the teacher. Other students kept looking at her and with each gaze she would concentrate harder. "I still don't understand your reasoning of pretending to be in love with a teacher." she said softly as her friend took notes furiously. "Because, I can't pretend to be in love with his friends, it's too close of a connection. So I chose a teacher instead." she answered, still concentrating on the lecture.

"Right..." Christina said with a smile as the bell rang for class to be over, "Well I'm going to take a little break outside, see you around!" She then left one way as Miyuki went to another. Miyuki went down the halls that led to her dorm to take her break, Happy Lover bouncing around in her hoodie at each step she took. Suddenly she spotted a Slifer boy who had tripped and fell thanks to a stunt Manjuome pulled off. "Hey, won't you help me up?" he asked, looking to the tall Obelisk. "As if I'd help a Slifer." he snorted and walked off. Miyuki walked over and reached her hand down to the kid. "Hey, you ok there?" she asked. The kid took it and stood up. "Yeah, though I'd wish Manjuome would be a tad bit more nice." he said with a sigh.

Meanwhile Christina stepped out the door and into the courtyards of the academy. It was filled with trees and small gardens. She enjoyed the sun that bathed the little yard and walked past a boy sleeping under a tree. She paused a moment, taking notice. He was an Obelisk, just like her and Miyuki, and seemed familiar. Maybe she saw him in class somewhere? "Hey, enjoying the weather?" she asked with a smile. He woke up and looked up at her and smiled back. "Sure, it is nice." he said and began to stand. "Obelisk huh, what's your name?" he asked. "Christina Tallahasse, but as for you fellow Obelisks you should know me as the Dragon Mistress." she said with a grin.

"Ah, the famous Christina, what a coincidence. My name's Kuraduro, and while your deck may be with dragons, mine is with fiends." he said, holding up his deck. Christina chuckled lightly. "You don't seem like the type of person to enjoy fiends." she said as she leaned against a tree, her arms crossed. He looked to her with a smile and leaned against an opposite tree. She stood silent for a moment then said, "Tell me, have you heard of a girl named Miyuki Tenshi?"

Miyuki was talking to the Slifer boy she helped about how to earn respect and some attention when Happy Lover began to pull on her hoodie. "Huh?" she said and turned around just in time to see Judai go around the corner. "Huh, wonder where he's going. Well it was nice talking to you and don't worry I'm sure you'll get some attention someday." she said with a wave then took off after Judai. She snuck around the corner then slowly walked over to him just as he turned around. "Oh hey Miyuki. Have you seen any of my friends around?" he asked, looking a bit lost. "Well, it is lunch time, so they're probably in the cafeteria." she responded with a small smile.

"You mean that girl that prances around saying how she's in love with Mr. Banner? She does sound like she's serious, but I have a feeling there is a bit more to her words than that." he said. Christina laughed, she knew Miyuki's crazy story wouldn't fool everyone, though she had to admit it was a good lie, even if someone saw through it they would have trouble guessing the truth behind it.

Judai's smile grew wide as Miyuki announced it was lunch time and his friends were probably eating lunch. "Alright, let's go then!" he said and grabbed her hand and ran towards the cafeteria. Miyuki's eyes widened at the touch of his hand and stumbled along to catch up to Judai's sprints. "Wait slow down there." she said as Happy Lover came flying out of her hoodie and was caught by Miyuki's free arm. She stared down at it then suddenly heard a soft little sound and peered up to see the spirit of a Winged Kuriboh right behind Judai. She stared in shock and without keeping in time to Judai's dash, tripped right into him.

"Yeah, she's a very odd girl. I can't spoil her secret cause she would come after me if I did so I'm going to give you a hint. Once there was an angel who started to fall for a famous hero but she didn't want anyone to know about it. So she decided to pretend to like someone else so that no one would guess who she really liked. Though I wish that one day the little angel would tell the truth to her hero.." she explained, like it was some story that everyone knew. Kuraduro looked at her with a raised eyebrow at first, then smiled as he caught on to her meaning. "So, little miss Miyuki likes infamous Judai Yuki huh?"

Miyuki didn't have time to stop herself as she fell right on top of Judai, Happy Lover getting squished between the two of them. She opened her clinched eyes and stared down at a blinking Judai. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly threw herself off backwards and landed on her butt, still holding a dazed Happy Lover. "I'm sorry!" she said her eyes still the size of golf balls. Judai laughed. "It's alright. Hey, is that a duel spirit you're holding?" he said, looking with amuzement to the little pink ball in Miyuki's arms. She stared at him then looked down to her spirit then back at him again. "You mean you can see her?" she asked a bit stunned. "Sure can, and I've got one too. Look." he said with a smile as Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.

A smile grew on Christina's lips. So the boy figured it out, and quite quickly too. "You've got it. But please don't tell anyone, I am kind of hoping Miyuki would tell the truth on her own." she said. Kuraduro grinned. "We could always tell Judai but no one else not even Miyuki. That would make things fun." he said, his grin turning mischievous. "Now I see where the fiends come from." Christina said with a laugh, "No thanks, like I said, I want her to be the one to say it. If she ever does." "We could get the two together somewhere, kind of play cupid." he said with a laugh at his own thought. "Well, I want to play the watcher. See Miyuki's caught my eye with this lie of hers and she seems like a strong willed girl. I kind of want to see what she does, watch her grow." she said with a warm smile.

Miyuki stared at the spirit in front of him. So she wasn't the only one who could see them, or have one for that matter. It stunned her a bit, but amuzed her as well. "This is so cool, I've gotta tell my friends this." he said and grabbed her hand once more, helped her up, then ran off again continuing to the cafeteria. Miyuki blinked as she clutched onto Happy Lover. Suddenly he halted once more, causing her to run into the back of his head. "Hey wait, how are you able to hold your duel spirit? Mine is, well he's like a ghost to my touch." he said, looking at her as she held onto her little spirit.

Miyuki blinked. She hadn't of thought of that before, after all they were called spirits, how was she able to carry and hold hers? "I'm not sure really.. I was able to hold her ever since we've met." she said then decided to try something and reached out for Judai's spirit who appeared once more. Suddenly it became whole, not spirit like, as she poked it in the stomach. She blinked then tickled it's fur, causing it to squeal in laughter. She reached back and it turned to a spirit once more. "Woah, now that is cool. Maybe if you turn them whole my friend's will be able to see them like we can. Come on." he said and grabbed her hand for the third time and ran off again.

Kuraduro chuckled softly at Christina's words. "You almost sound like you want to be her mother. Alright, I'm a little curious about her 'growth' too. Where do you think she's at?" he asked. Christina thought about this a moment then turned to the clock. "If I'm right, it's lunch time and she's probably going to the cafeteria." she said with a smile then turned to Kuraduro, "Shall we check it out?" He nodded and the two set out towards the cafeteria. Miyuki and Judai finally reached it and went inside and Judai went to where his friends at. "Hey guys, meet Miyuki, she's an Obelisk and she can see spirits just like I can!" he said with a grin as Miyuki stood next to him looking at his friends. She smiled, they looked like a fun group of people. "Hey." she said to the group. "Hey there, nice to meet you Miyuki. So you can see spirits too like Judai. Can you talk to them?" asked a boy with shocking blue hair and grey eyes.

"Kind of." she said as she grabbed some nearby food set out and watched as Judai grabbed a plate of food and began to chow down. The group talked with Miyuki and she began to feel more comfortable around them when a Obelisk boy approached the group. "Hey, so you're Judai Yuki huh? How about you and I have a duel, right here in the cafeteria." he said with a grin. Judai looked up and finished his plate and said, "A duel during lunch, awesome count me in." he said and the two went to a place to start. Sho, as Miyuki figured out to be the blue haired boy's name, sighed. "There he goes again." he said and the group smiled as they watched at the table.

Meanwhile in a corner of the cafeteria, a girl with long purple hair tied back to a braid sat alone, eating small amounts of food. Her pinkish violet eyes glanced at the duel going on then turned back to her plate. She was hidden away in the back, the shadows making her invisible to anyone who looked over. She ate her food quietly and once a while turned to the duel. Judai was winning as the kid growled in anger though a smile came to his face. "They don't call you the best for nothing." he said as his lifepoints went to zero. Judai grinned. "Not bad really. Nice to duel you kid." he said. The boy grinned but then took off without another word. "Huh, strange." Judai said at the sudden disappearance then shrugged it off and returned to his group.

Christina had gotten something to eat before spotting Miyuki sitting at Judai's table. "Well well, would you look at that." she said with a smile as she sat with Kuraduro not too far away. "Huh, looks like your little angel is quick at making friends." he said as he ate some of his lunch. "She isn't called an angel for nothing." she replied with a smirk as she ate her own food. The bell rang for lunch to end as the students began to get out of their seats. Christina watched as Miyuki waved goodbye to her new friends and walked off to her next class. Christina was about to do the same when she spotted a girl with purple hair and strange eyes. It was the girl sitting by herself in the corner. "No way.." she said softly as she began to gather her stuff.

The girl looked over and gasped softly then ran for the door so quick Christina couldn't follow. "Wait!" Christina shouted as she went to the door that led out, but she was gone. Kuraduro walked over and stood by her. "You know her?" he asked. Christina looked down the hall filling with students trying to get to their next class. "Yeah, but what is she doing here?" she said and left to her next class in confusion. This was definitely something to check out...


	3. Chapter 3: The kiss

The Angel's Hero

Chapter 3: The kiss

((Note: lol I can already see the freaked out looks of you fellow readers. xD))

Another class of Mr. Banner's was starting, and once again Miyuki and Christina were in it. It was a double period of two different classes with the same teacher. The lecture he was giving was on different types of decks and how each of them would work for a duelist. It interested Miyuki a lot, to think that depending on the deck you would have a whole new plan on dueling. Christina's thoughts lingered away from the interesting lecture, hovering on Rin's appearance. It was strange to see her after so many years, why would she suddenly come to the Academy. She tried to take her mind off of it by looking to her friend who was taking notes and listening with interest.

"Interesting isn't it?" she said with a smile as Miyuki wasn't pretending to concentrate like her plan required, she was actually paying attention to the lesson as herself. Miyuki nodded. "Just think, if I switched my deck with yours I would have to come up with a different way on how I did things." she said with a grin. Christina smiled back and looked around and noticed the students were looking at Miyuki with a interest of their own. "Miyuki, they're looking at you again, like always in this class." she said with a sigh. Miyuki glanced back at them and without warning shouted, "That was an awesome lecture Mr. Banner!" causing the students and Christina to sigh. Christina had her hand on her face. "Miyuki, you didn't have to do that you know, he wasn't even finished." she said to her proud looking friend.

Miyuki turned around and noticed Judai staring at her blinking in confusion. Miyuki stared and quickly turned back making Christina chuckle. "Forgot Judai was in here to did you?" she said with a smile. The bell rang and Mr. Banner turned to his class. "Alright students, you're homework is to write about your favorite deck type and the way you duel with it." he said as students nodded and began to leave. "That's an easy assignment, wonder if he'll read them outloud?" Miyuki said to Christina, stretching a bit. She loved her angel deck and wanted to know what the others thought of it. Suddenly Happy Lover leapt out of her hoodie and flew over to a leaving Judai then stuck her tongue out at the boy.

Miyuki reached back inside her hoodie to snag and hold onto the little creature when she noticed it making faces at a very confused Judai. She rushed over and grabbed the creature then turned around with it in hand. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" she said to the smiling pink ball. "You have a really playful duel spirit Miyuki." said Judai from behind her with a laugh. Miyuki turned around with Happy Lover in her arms. She gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, she is isn't she?" she said with a small smile.

Christina watched her friend with Judai then decided this was the best time to sneak out and call a certain someone. She slowly snuck around the other students dodging Miyuki though she was sure Judai would keep her distracted and went around to a corner in the hallway. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed some numbers and waited for the voice she was looking for. "Hey Kaiba, it's me. Yeah the school's doing great, so are the students. Miyuki? She's the same as always Seto, but I'm still keeping an eye on her. But there's something else. Rin, she's back again..." she said, her face holding a smile but the smile faded to concern at the mention of Rin.

Miyuki waved goodbye to Judai and walked out into the hall after all the students left. She continued on till she found Mr. Banner. "Mr. Banner? How'd you get here so fast?" she asked, swearing she just saw him in his classroom, or maybe he snuck off with the other students while she was talking to Judai. "Nothing much, miss Miyuki.." he said, his smile growing strangely as he suddenly grabbed her..and kissed her. She flipped and struggled and he let her go and just walked off, leaving a shaking and shocked Miyuki. She suddenly took off to her dorm room, so shocked tears began to fall from her eyes.

Christina continued her conversation with Seto Kaiba when she saw Miyuki run by crying. "Hold up Kaiba, Miyuki's upset for some reason. Talk to you later." she said and hung up and ran after her friend, following her all the way to her dorm room in the Obelisk girl's side. She waited till Miyuki went inside her room and knocked on the door, slowly opening it. Inside was Miyuki sitting on her favorite spot in the room, a bench sill next to a large window. She was sitting with her knees to her chin and sobbing quietly, looking terribly confused. "Miyuki, what's wrong?" Christina asked, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Happy Lover stared up with concern at her sobbing partner who responded with "He kissed me!". Christina blinked. "If you're talking about Judai I don't know why you'd be crying-" "Mr. Banner kissed me!" Miyuki said, looking up from her crouched spot, her eyes big. "-cause you know you like him and everything- Wait, did you say Mr. Banner kissed you?" Christina said, staring wide-eyed at her friend. Miyuki nodded. "But why would he-?" she said, thinking of all the possibilities of this odd action. "I don't know, maybe he took my lie too seriously or something. I- I.." Miyuki said, clutching onto her duel spirit.

"No, I told him the truth so that a misunderstanding wouldn't happen. And before you say anything, no he didn't tell anyone." Christina said and walked over and sat on the opposite side of Miyuki. "You shouldn't worry too much about it. You had me thinking you were being chased by a killer." Christina said with a small smile. Miyuki kept her face in her knees. "But it.. It could've been my first kiss and-" Miyuki mumbled, causing Christina to laugh. "What? You were hoping your first kiss would be with Ju-dai?" she teased in order to get Miyuki to smile. Miyuki's face lit dark red but Christina spotted a small smile appear.

"Don't worry, I say if you didn't enjoy it and it wasn't meant to be, then it doesn't count as a first kiss." she said as Miyuki began to look up from her hiding spot. "Get some rest, if anything I can tell the Chancellor about it and we'll figure out what happened ok?" Christina said with a smile. Miyuki nodded and leaned back on the sill with Happy Lover in her lap. Christina slowly left her friend and the room and her phone began to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey Seto. Yeah false alarm, Miyuki just got kissed by Mr. Banner is all. I know, strange isn't it? What do you mean he's gone missing!? He's not there for his next class and not in his dorm either or anywhere nearby? Where do you think-?" suddenly a scream was heard coming from Miyuki's dorm. "Miyuki!" Christina said and shoved open the door only to see the giant window wide open and Miyuki nowhere to be seen. "Oh no... She's gone. Kaiba, Miyuki's gone! Oh what is going on..." she said and ran out of the room and out into the hall to get some help...


	4. Chapter 4: Capture and Seal

The Angel's Hero

Chapter 4: Capture and Seal

The next class had started and the classroom was full of chatter about where Mr. Banner went, the weather, and other things. A teacher with short brown hair and a English looking coat stood in the front of the class, a bamboo sword in hand. Suddenly he slammed it hard against his desk making a loud thwap sound that startled and quieted the students. "Now that I've gotten your attention class today we shall talk about One turn kills. Basically this is when in one move you are able to beat your opponent. Now can some students name me a few one turn kills that are well known?" he called out. Students began to raise their hands left and right, most answering and knowing the most basic one, getting Exodia in your hand. Rin sat in the middle of the Obelisk students, her mind somewhere else but tried to focus on the lesson.

"Good you know a lot of one turn kills. Now I shall demonstrate one not common or with Exodia or any winning cards. But first I need a volunteer to take out their deck and face me in a mock duel so I may demonstrate. What about... Miss Marion?" he said, looking at the girl who perked up at him with her sunrise colored eyes. "Yes sir." she said and took out her deck, shuffled it, and set it on her desk. The teacher flicked on a projector and placed one that connected to it on Rin's desk so that everyone could see what she set down. "Now, I want you to draw five cards and your sixth like you normally would, but I want you to try a combo that could possibly either defeat me in one turn or counter attack a move I may pull on you." he said.

She did what he asked and drew five cards but froze when she drew her sixth one. It was a card she never thought would come into her hands again, it's green hexed seal seeming to glare at her. She stared at it in complete shock which put a concerned look on the teacher's face. "Is everything alright Miss Marion?" he asked her. She fell back to his voice and nodded. "Y-Yes sir. I play Robotic Knight in attack and lay two face downs." she said, putting her cards down but keeping the Seal card closed off in her hand. "Now I play a monster and attack your Robotic Knight, what do you do Rin?" he asked, still a little worried but seemed to relax as she didn't seem to be in shock anymore. "I activate Limited Removal to double my Knight's attack so that your monster gets destroyed instead." she said, causing several students to wooh in awe.

"Good job. Limited Removal can definitely turn a duel around as it can keep you safe and really damage your opponent doubling a machine type monster's attack. Now on to more strategies." he said and moved to other students. Rin gave a sigh of relief before taking out the card again. "I thought this card disappeared from me. What's the Seal of Orichalcos doing here now?" she thought as class continued smoothly and soon the bell rang. "Alright, now for homework I need you to build a one-turn kill deck or a deck to counter-act a one turn kill." he said as students got out of their seats and began to leave. Rin got up but stopped when she thought of something. When all the students left she approached the teacher. "I.. I drew this card when I was mock fighting you.." she said and held up the Seal. The teacher gasped. "But I thought-" he began to say till Rin looked at him with a gasp.

"N-Never mind. Just don't use that card and put it somewhere where no one can find it." he said and turned around. Rin nodded, still a bit startled from his reaction and ran off towards her dorm. Once there she sat on her bed and dug underneath it and took out a box. She opened it and slipped the card in and closed it tight then set it back underneath her bed. She was still concerned and haunted a bit on what it was doing in the school, but figured it was nothing to worry about as long as no one got their hands on it and left her room to take a break.

Hidden away was the boy that challenged Judai to a duel during lunch as he watched Rin exit her room. "Wonder what's there." he said and snuck over and found her room strangely unlocked. He looked around before spotted a box underneath her bed. He picked it up and opened to see a card inside and was about to put it back when he heard strange noises coming from the forest nearby. Spooked he accidently took the card, slipped it in his pocket and ran off.

Near the forest Miyuki was being held in the grasp of the monster Golden Homunculus who Banner forced her to bring to life. They traveled down to a old abandoned building, the forbidden dorm where no one ever went to because of the rumours. Christina kept running till she found looked over and spotted Judai and his group heading towards the forest. She quickly ran over to him. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked. "Mr. Banner disappeared, so we decided to go look for him." Judai replied, "Is everything alright." "Miyuki, she was kidnapped by Banner." Christina said, trying to catch her breath from running all over the place. "Seriously? We need to go find her." he said and the group nodded and together they started to travel down towards the forest.

Meanwhile the boy from before was looking at the card inside the forest when he saw Golden Homunculus carrying a knocked out Miyuki towards the forbidden dorms. He decided to follow, but in secret, and went down there as well. He finally caught up to him in a underground lair. "Well well, if it isn't my old Professor Mr. Banner.." he said and activated his duel disk. Maybe he should try out that card he found. The duel began between them while everyone else was still walking over and trying to find the place.

When they got finally got there, a green hexed shape seal was surrounding a white haired Banner as he began to disappear. "What's going on?" shouted Judai as Christina gasped and he disappeared. A card with the hex seal floated down with a stunned Banner on the front. Christina ran towards it and picked it up quickly before running to Miyuki. "Miyuki, Miyuki wake up." she said and shook her friend who slowly came to. "What, what's going on?" she said as the rest of the group came. "I'll tell you, but first we need to get out of here." she said, fearful of where the owner of the used card was.

They were outside now as Christina helped a confused Miyuki over to the group. "This.. may not even seem believable but that seal. It's called the Seal of Orichalcos, a magical seal that takes souls. It.. should've been gone now, it was destroyed a long time ago. But now it's back and someone is in possession of it again. Listen, that seal is dangerous. It's been evolved into a card so that the owner can use it with ease and in a duel, and if you lose the duel you'll lose your soul. We need to find that seal and the person who has it and destroy it for good. I'll go tell the Chancellor, please take Miyuki to the Infirmary and tell the other students to look out for that card." she said then told them what the card and the seal looked like before sending them off as well as going off on her own.

This wasn't good, and it was definitely going to make things chaotic for the school...


	5. Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

The Angel's Hero:

Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

((Ok, this may seem annoying but I'm going to skip a few seasons of the show aka mess with the time line a bit so that this chapter and others will run the way I want it. So starting now it is the season where all the transfer students come in like Johan, Jim, etc. Just ignore all the other events of the past seasons. XD))

"So you're saying a powerful magic from the past has been released, and it's here in the school?" said the Chancellor, his eyes widening at Christina's explaination. "Yes sir, I had a run in with this magic a long time ago, both me and Kaiba. It doesn't seem that it's true master is around though, so all we have to do is destroy that card which should free the owner who is probably possessed by it's power now." she said in a affirmative voice. "I see. I leave this to you then as you were called to help the school in times of need and know more about this thing than I do." he said. "Yes sir, but I never thought what I'd be doing is protecting this school." she said as she walked over to a window behind his desk and stared out of it. "Sir, there is another student that goes here that has had a run in with this magic as well." she said as she turned to him slowly.

The dueling teacher sat in the staff lounge, spacing with a cup of coffee set in front of him. It was strange, that card that Rin showed him should've been gone by now. He was also involved in the mess in the past, becoming possessed himself. He though ripped his own card to shreds so that it would never be used again. Suddenly Crowler came in squabbling about the students and their behavior after Banner's complete disappearance. He sat down at the table as well and turned to the other teacher. Suddenly he looked up. "Say Crowler, do you know a girl by the name Rin Marion?" he asked. Crowler stopped his rant and looked at him. "Of course, she's one of the best Obelisk girls in the school, second to Asuka. She is such a strong student, role model to most. Strangely quiet though I must say." he said as he drank some of his own coffee. The teacher went into deep thought after Crowler's comments.

Sitting by herself on a bench in front of the school on this fine new day was Rin, her head deep in thought. "Why didn't I lock my room? I thought I did. If only I tore up the card when I had the chance. Now this school is under attack because of me, and we just got new transfer students too." she thought, feeling terrible about it all. Suddenly she heard a voice coming from near the forest that sounded vaguely familiar. It couldn't be, could it? She thought he had disappeared along with the Seal years ago. Maybe he came back and grew older? Hope began to overfill her mind as Rin jumped up and ran towards the source of that voice. She kept running until she slammed right into the back of someone. She slowly backed up as the person turned around, revealing a guy with long spiky black hair wearing a cowboy hat, his one blue eye looking over her curiosly. "Howdy, may I help you?" he asked, his accent just like the boy she was wishing it would be.

Ashamed at herself and embarrassed about the run in she decided to pretend to look angry. "No, I thought you were someone else but he doesn't dress in cowboy get-up." she huffed, creating a mask to hide her embarrassment. She then turned around and began to stomp off when she heard footsteps following her. "Hey wait, I remind you of someone? Must've been my voice, looking for an Austrailian are we?" he asked, following her as she walked back out towards the school. She didn't answer as they continued on and stopped a second when she realized he was still following her. "Why are you following me?" she growled, turning back to look at him. He was quite handsome, tall, his outback look almost reminded her of him.

"I was just curious about your mistake. Maybe if you know an Austrailian I might know you. What's your name?" he asked, stopping as she did. She paused and looked at him then quickly turned back around. She felt stupid and not happy with how she was acting, but she couldn't let him get close. "Rin.. Rin Marion.." she said not looking at him as she crossed her arms and continued on, heading towards the Obelisk girl's dorms. "Rin, what a pretty name. The name's Jim Cook, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said as he once again continued to follow her. She started to approach the dorms and became annoyed. Why wouldn't he just leave her be? She gave him a name. "Hey, you know boys aren't allowed on the girl's dorms." she huffed which caused him to stop and look at her. He had such a innocent look, such a kind look. It killed her inside, so she ran without another word, ran up the steps and into her room.

"What a strange gal. Though she was kind of cute, eh Shirley?" Jim said with a laugh to the large green crocodile that was strapped to his back who just blinked her big yellow eyes. Rin sat in her room on a small white bench sill, her window and blind open as she curled her knees towards her chest. What was with her? Why did she act the way towards him, she never came off angry and unfriendly to anyone else. But he.. She decided to try and forget him and starting looking through her deck to get her mind off things. She came across Barrel Dragon, her favorite card, a card that her friend from long ago gave her. "Valon.." she said and thought of him, then suddenly her thoughts jumped to the Austrailian she had recently met. She quickly stuffed Barrel Dragon back in her deck and stuffed her deck to the side with a huff.

Suddenly a girl with long brown hair tied to a long ponytail came into her room along with a Obelisk boy with messy black hair. It was a room mate of hers but Rin just glanced over then went back to looking at the bench beneath her. "Hey Rin, what are you up to?" the girl asked, the boy coming in with curiosity. "It's nothing Pai, I'm just resting." answered Rin, not looking up. Suddenly the two got close and looked out the window and spotted Jim down below who was just looking around the dorm space. "Hey, there's some dude down there. Wasn't Rin fighting with him earlier?" said the boy, looking to Pai. Rin's head shot towards the window's outside and her eyes widened when she saw that Jim was still around, not leaving even after she left him.

"You're right Belowski, though I'm not sure if they were fighting.. Who's he?" she said to the boy first before turning to Rin. Rin quickly jumped in front of the window's view. "No one, just a lot Obelisk kid is all." she said. Belowski managed to peek between her spread arms. "Looks kind of like that transfer dude from Austrailia." he said as Rin quickly moved to block his view. "Nope, just some random guy." she said with a coming glare. "Alright, well I'm going somewhere with Belowski, see yah!" said Pai with a smile and left the estranged Rin with the Obelisk boy. Rin gave a sigh of relief before collapsing back in the position she started in. She was thinking on why Jim was still there when a sensation like no other woke her from her thoughts. Her eyes turned to complete shock when appearing in front of her was someone she never thought she'd see again.

Meanwhile Miyuki sat near the cliff overlooking the ocean broading about Mr. Banner when Christina came over to her. "Hey, how you feeling?" she asked, crouching down beside her. Miyuki turned to her with a smile. "I'm alright, it's just this whole mess, it's kind of crazy you know. But I'll do my best to help, I don't want to be useless like I was when Mr. Banner captured me." she said with a determined look, Happy Lover resting in her arms. Christina smiled. "Of course, and I have a good task for you. Try and find a girl named Rin Marion. She's a Obelisk like you, so it shouldn't be too hard. I would go after her but.. I'm not sure if she'll talk to me." she said. Miyuki nodded. "Alright." she said and started to get up. "Good, as for me I need to find that card and the student it's most likely possessed." she said and left.

Miyuki continued to look out into the ocean when Jaden walked up in front of her. "Hey Miyuki, you doing ok?" he asked, his usual grin on his face. "I'm fine." She replied, looking up at him as Winged Kuriboh appeared by his side. "So um, what are we supposed to do about this Orichalcos thing?" he asked, thinking about what Christina had said to them. "Well, Christina told me we should try and find a Obelisk girl named Rin Marion." She said. Jaden grew a excited look. "Well then let's head to the Obelisk girls' dorms." He said and beckoned for her to follow and took off. She quickly got up and followed him.

They stopped near the dorms for a breather, Judai looking to Miyuki with a grin which brought a confused look on her face. "Why is he grinning at me like that." She thought. "Isn't this cool. It's like a whole new adventure." He said with a big grin, Winged Kuriboh calling in agreement. Miyuki froze and thought about that then smiled. "Yeah, yeah it is." She replied, her own duel spirit squealing.

"I thought you were-" Rin muttered, scooting against the window sill. "I'm alive, thanks to your remaining fear of the Seal. You will never get rid of it, we had a deal, remember?" a tall man with pale blue hair said as he walked towards her. His eyes were a different set of colors, gold and light blue. "What deal? And how are you here?" she growled back, her pinkish orange hues turning to a glare. "When you activated the Seal and it took hold of you it never left, even after I was destroyed. And thanks to it's reappearance and a foolish boy I'm coming back to power."

Rin's eyes widened. "But of course I still need more souls, maybe you should go take some for me like before." He laughed and disappeared. Rin shot up and quickly ran out the door. Judai and Miyuki continued their walk to the dorms when they found Jim standing around. "Hey Jim, what are you doing?" Judai asked, smiling to see his friend. "I followed a girl named Rin here but she left to her dorm. Strange gal, seemed angry at me." He said, scratching the back of his head when suddenly someone ran into him. He turned around to see a upset Rin gazing up at him before running off towards the forest.

"That was her. I wonder what's wrong.." Jim said and took off after her. "We should go too." Said Judai. Miyuki nodded in agreement and the two left after Jim's trail. Rin kept running till she approached the middle of the forest, and straight into a duel. It was the teacher from before against a Obelisk boy student, and it looked like the battle was nearing the end. "No, you should let me take him, it's my fault this is happening!" she shouted, causing the teacher to spin around. "No, I'm going to take him. Stay back." The teacher commanded. He needed to bring this to a draw, to save his student, and to save himself. Mustering up all he had, he did a stunt that would lead them both to a draw, right in time for Judai, Miyuki, and Jim to arrive.

The student screamed as his possession was released and he was immediately knocked to the ground. The teacher smiled and turned to Rin. "I released him, which also means the other students should be released as well. But that doesn't mean this is over. You know what to do." He said, before collapsing. Jim quickly ran and caught him. Rin looked at him with a saddened but understanding face. "I know. I'll go." She said, and ran off again back to the Academy. Jim held up the teacher before turning to Judai and Miyuki. "Could you.. follow her for me?" he asked. "Sure." They both said and took off after Rin.

Rin kept a steady pace back to the Academy but paused when she felt a strange wave come about. She turned to see Dartz appear in front of her. "I had a feeling my puppet would fail, which is why I came back for you Rin.." he said with a grin. "Never, I will never come back to your side!" she shouted, anger in her voice. "Really? What if I told you I can bring him back?" he said. Appearing in front of him was a small fog and inside that fog, a vision formed. A boy with wild spiky light brown hair and bright blue eyes stood standing next to a motorcycle, a cast on his arm.

"Valon.." Rin said, her eyes widening as she gazed upon the one she wished to see the most. "That's right, he's alive. But after you became possessed by me, he left. Found another girl to replace you." He chuckled darkly. Rin's eyes lit up with small tears. "I won't join you, not even for Valon.." she said, activating her duel disk. "Strong words for a girl who let her past haunt her for so long it's come back for more." He replied, activating his own makeshift duel disk. "Duel!" they both said, and the fight began.

Meanwhile Jim was sitting in the infirmary, the teacher laying in a bed next to him. When he started to wake up Jim gasped, a bit startled. "Good to see your awake. Just what happened?" Jim asked, resting his arms on his knees. "The Seal of Orichalcos, a magic that existed eons ago, and it's come back. I don't know why.. I just know Rin's apart of it. I hope that girl is ok." He said, looking out towards a window. Jim nodded. "Me too mate. No idea what she is up against." He replied, looking out the same window.

Judai and Miyuki were lost. Rin was undeniably fast on her feet, and soon they lost her tracks. "Hey Judai, looking for somethin'?" came a Southern like accent from nearby. Miyuki turned to see a boy with bushy cerulean hair and emerald green eyes. "Oh hey Johan. We're actually looking for someone. Have you seen a girl named Rin?" Judai asked, turning with a grin to the other boy. "Can't say I have. Hey, is that a duel spirit?" he asked, looking to Happy Lover who floated in front of Miyuki and gave a melodic squeal.

"You mean you can see them too?" said Miyuki, shocked a bit that there was yet another person who could see her spirit. "Yep, meet mine, Ruby Carbuncle." He replied and a purple cat like thing appeared and ran up to his shoulder. Happy Lover flew over curiously, poking it's wing at the cat like thing. "I've never seen that spirit before." Miyuki said, walking over to Johan and looking to Ruby. "It's a legendary Gem Beast, pretty cool huh?" said Judai, walking over to his friend.

The Obelisk boy began to wake up dazed and confused. Then he remembered everything. Everyone he stole the souls of, his own professor put in danger thanks to him. "Oh man.. What do I do..?" he said, trembling with guilt as he stood up and ran back to the Academy. Maybe everyone was ok, maybe they might forgive him. But he wasn't sure. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar green light, and standing on the field was the man who gave him that power and a girl battling him. He quickly ran and somehow managed to get inside the Seal. "Are you insane? He's too strong!" he growled, activating his duel disk in split seconds.

Suddenly the Seal grew larger and doubled up, a part of it under each person's feet. "Well if it isn't the boy who would do anything for the power he was given. Now I'll have the pleasure of taking both your souls." Dartz said with a smile. Rin looked to the kid. "Look, this is my problem too, ok? So we need to work together." She said. He hesistated but nodded and the fight continued. One saved the other, and the two soon had Dartz cornered. "This is it. I'm not fearing you anymore!" Rin said and her large mechanic dragon with three gattling guns for heads made an attack, and it was over. The Seal began to shrink on it's owner and Dartz gave a curtling scream before disappearing. Rin felt something jolt inside, and the Seal appeared out of her body and broke into the sky as well as the boy's.

She fell to the ground on her knees, coughing a bit before slowly beginning to stand. It was over, it was finally over. She turned to the Obelisk boy who looked just as surprised. "Well, I must get going." He said, standing now and beginning to walk away. "Wait, thank you.." Rin said, watching him leave. "No problem, I better leave and try to find a way to make it up to everyone." He replied and left.

Johan, Judai and Miyuki were talking as they continued their search for Rin when they saw a bright green light leave to the sky. "That must be where she is." Remarked Johan as the three ran over and spotted Rin standing looking out towards the space where Dartz once stood. "It's gone now, everyone should be alright." She said, looking to the three with a weak smile before turning and leaving off back to the Academy. The three just watched in awe.

The teacher also saw the Seal leave, feeling a bit better. "Looks like she did." He said with a smile. Jim grinned. "I had a feeling she could." He said, now more curious about her than ever. But this adventure wasn't over, not just yet as nightmares would soon plague the Academy, and everyone would be tossed in a whole new world.


	6. Chapter 6: The strange incidents

((A.N. I am very very sorry for taking so long to make another chapter. I had the worst writer's block in the world because I had an idea of what was going to happen after this chapter, but no idea how to lead to it using this chapter. To make up for this, because I have this and the next chapter written, I will post both for everyone. =D))

The Angel's Hero

Chapter 6: The strange Incidents

Days went by since the Orichalcos incident, classes seemed normal and Judai's group started becoming friends with all the exchange students. There were four all together, Johan Anderson, Amon Garam, Austin O' Brien, and Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, coming from North, East, West, and South Academy. They also had a new instructor, Professor Cobra, who for some reason made them wear bands on their arms and they were instructed to duel others in the best way possible, a thing called Survival Duels. Christina found this odd but figured it wasn't a big deal; after all she already had a partner.

"You ready for this?" she called out to Miyuki who stood outside in a field, Christina across from her. "I don't know, remember what happened to Judai and Johan? I heard from his friends they both went out kind of cold." Miyuki replied, Happy Lover floating next to her. She had gone to visit them and thought that the bands were also quite strange, though it was kind of exciting that they read so much about them. She wondered what it would read about her. "Duel!" both shouted at the same time and their duel disks activated.

It was like this for quite some time, everyone finding and seeking partners to duel them, from Jim and Kenzan to Manjoume and Amon, even Judai and Austin. The results were also the same; students were being knocked out left and right. "Something's not right about this Chancellor, I can feel it, those bands Cobra put on us are causing some harm." said Christina as she stood in the office of the Chancellor, worried about Miyuki who was resting in the nurse's office. "I feel your concern but I'm sure Cobra means no harm, he just wants to see how strong this school is, so show him what we got. If worse things start to happen feel free to come back to me." he replied with a small smile.

The duel between Miyuki and Christina had lasted awhile; Miyuki had definitely become a stronger duelist, her angel deck providing it tough for Christina to break down. She had managed to bring out Shinato King of the Higher Plane, one of her strongest cards in her deck, a lovely angel with six wings, three on each side, looking almost like a sun god. Using this card with Sanctuary of the Sky, Miyuki managed to win. She was excited and cheered as Christina congratulated her when suddenly Miyuki felt dizzy and fell unconscious.

Before this Miyuki had visited Johan and Judai in the nurses room, her eyes full of concern for the both of them. Johan was the first to wake up and he looked a bit surprised to see Miyuki there. Miyuki tried to hide a blush that wanted to run rampant across her cheeks, after all Judai was in the room and her visit could reveal her secret. "You feeling ok?" she asked, rocking a sleeping Happy Lover back and forth in her arms.

"Yeah, though I don't understand what knocked us out. I guess all the excitement of the duel or something." The aquamarine haired boy grinned back at her. This made Miyuki want to laugh. Typical Judai, he always seemed so hyped for a duel and this boy was no different. It was like they were long lost twins. She was happy to make so many friends here, especially those who could also see duel spirits. She thought of back home and her smile faded as she looked down then perked up again at Johan.

"You know, I'm happy to have met you and Judai. For the longest time I thought I was the only one who could see and interact with Duel Spirits. I was young when I met Happy Lover. I thought because I could touch her and make her whole, everybody could see her. But I was wrong. I was teased all throughout school and called a weirdo. Even my parents thought I was strange. But now I know I'm not the only one." She said giving a warm smile.

Johan smiled back. "I don't think you are strange Miyuki. Seeing Duel Spirits, it is like a gift I wish everybody could have. My duel spirits, they are like family to me. I can see Happy Lover is kind of family to you too." He said as Ruby Carbuncle appeared on his shoulder and he patted her head, chuckling. Miyuki stared back in wonder then grinned.

After awhile the number of students being knocked out increased and worry began to circulate the school. Christina grew more concerned when Miyuki told her that Judai was having weird dreams about some voice calling him. She tried to call Kaiba about it, but found he was busy. She hoped he was busy investigating what was going on. It wasn't until Judai's group cornered Cobra that they found out the truth. He had been taking the students energy to feed a monster kept in a secret lair that promised to help him revive his son. He had clearly gone mad, but they managed to beat him, but at a cost. All the power managed to revive the monster, and the monster turned out to be a Duel Spirit named Yubel who was after Judai.

Judai and Johan faced Yubel and managed to corner it but it all turned bad when Johan sacrificed himself to save everyone. Miyuki didn't know what to do anymore as she noticed Judai became depressed about it and blamed himself for the events. His friends tried to console him, but to no avail. One night she was resting on her bench window looking at the stars when she heard someone shout "Miyuki!" from outside. She looked down to see Christina standing there looking worried. "Miyuki, come with me! Judai's group, they found a strange portal near the forest and they think it will lead them to Johan. I want to come with them and I bet you do too." She explained. Miyuki was shocked about it and nodded in agreement and grabbed a snoozing Happy Lover and climbed out of the window after her and the two ran off towards the forest.

When they got there they found everyone getting ready to go in. Christina was surprised to see Rin who was standing near Jim Cook. A small smile appeared on her face. Something must have happened to get Rin to open up to everyone. "Alright, is everyone ready to find Johan?" Judai said, turning to everyone. "We're all with you Judai!" said Sho and everyone nodded in agreement. And with that, they stepped into the portal, not knowing at all where it would take them. But they all trusted Judai, and that's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7: The Supreme King

((A.N. Beware, things get a little dark here…))

The Angel's Hero

Chapter 7: The Supreme King

The group fell for what seemed ages down the portal. Christina fell until she landed with a thud on some grass in the middle of a forest. She slowly got up, her body shaking a bit from the hard fall as she opened her wincing eyes to see that no one else was around her except Miyuki. She looked to the other girl who started to get up as well and stared around them wide-eyed.

"Where are we? And where did everyone go?" she asked, brushing her blue skirt off and glancing around everywhere before gazing back at Christina. "Not sure, but it seems we've been split up. Come on, let's go try to find the others." Christina said, deciding at the moment this was the best plan since it would be a good idea to stick together as a group in this mysterious new world. Miyuki nodded in agreement as the two started walking through the forest.

They came across the exit of the forest and found themselves at a rather giant fortress near some cliffs. Both girls stared at it in awe and wonder. Miyuki slowly started walking towards it, curiosity grabbing at her as she kept going until she found herself at the drawbridge. Christina followed her quickly, feeling a little uneasy about this, but if there was a chance their friends were there, it was worth taking a look.

Christina gasped and Miyuki stopped and stared as they spotted what appeared to be duel monsters standing by the large doors leading inside the fortress. The monsters were recognized as all dark types and held evil grins when they spotted the two. "Well well, what do we have here? A couple of intruders?" said one that looked like a menacing version of the Dark Magician. Christina backed up a bit as well as Miyuki as the monsters chuckled and a dark aura formed around them.

Suddenly the large doors to the fortress swung open and a strong wind blew over everyone standing on the drawbridge. A figure dressed in large gleaming black armor that had spikes protruding the shoulders stepped out, a black helmet adorn on his head that covered his face completely. The monsters stopped where they were and turned to face him. They bowed to the figure as he stepped forward out of the fortress and the doors closed behind him. Christina found herself shaking at his presence. "What is this feeling?" she thought as she stared at him, her midnight blue eyes wide with fright. Why was she so frightened by him? She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Miyuki who also was trembling slightly but took a step forward.

The figure lifted the front part of the helmet, sliding it up to the top to reveal sharp eyes the color of sulfur and an emotionless expression on what appeared to be a young boy's face. Miyuki gave a small gasp causing Christina to break out of her shaken state for a moment. "Judai?" she said softly, taking another small step forward towards the figure. Christina's eyes widened. The feeling she was getting, this couldn't be Judai, not with this feeling of darkness and hatred.

The figure said nothing as Miyuki took another step causing Christina to cry out, "Miyuki, that's not Judai!" But the hazelnut haired girl didn't listen and took yet another step forward. While Christina felt darkness, Miyuki felt someone was hidden and lost inside. It had to be him, she could feel it tearing at her gut. "Judai!" she shouted and burst into a sprint but was immediately grabbed by the duel monsters once she reached halfway down the drawbridge.

Christina was too scared at the moment to do a thing as Miyuki kicked and screamed at them to let her go. "What should we do with her, your majesty?" said one of the minions with a smirk. "Give her to me." He replied in a voice that sounded dark and distorted. They stared back but dropped her rather hard on the ground next to the so called King. She cringed as she got up to her knees and her arm was immediately snatched by the figure's armored hand.

The young girl was yanked rather harshly next to him, her back slightly towards her friend. Christina still stood shaking but suddenly found some courage seeing her friend captured like that and shouted, "Stop, don't you know who she is?" If it was truly Judai like Miyuki believed, he would recognize her as his friend and not treat her like this. The boy who looked at Miyuki for a second turned to Christina.

"Of course I do! She is going to rule this world by my side, and there is nothing you can do about it." He said, no emotions or thoughts in his words as Miyuki stared up at him, frightened like a mouse trapped by its predator. "Not if I can help it." Christina growled and activated her duel disk. If there were monsters here living and breathing like they were, surely she could summon her dragons to life to rescue Miyuki. Miyuki suddenly looked to her friend with shock and suddenly started screaming, "Don't do it Christina! It's Judai! It's Judai!"

"Shut it." Hissed the King as darkness poured from his hand into Miyuki's body, causing her to give a rather bloody scream and her body to tremble hard until she fell to the ground unconscious. Christina stared, her eyes wide as a few seconds later, Miyuki slowly stared to get back up again. She turned to her friend, her eyes opening, and Christina gasped.

Miyuki's eyes, once a dazzling sky blue in color, were now a lucid yellow like the figure's and were half lidded, like she was about to fall asleep. "Now, take care of the intruder." The King ordered and Miyuki started to stand fully up and activated her duel disk. "Miyuki, don't-!" cried Christina back. "Yes my lord." Miyuki replied, her voice in a trance as she drew some cards from her deck. "Meltiel, Agent force of mars, Airknight Parshath, attack!" she said and summoned all three monsters who appeared quite whole and breathing like the King's minions.

Christina gulped and quickly tried to summon something when she was blasted by one of the monsters and thrown hard against the gate of the fortress. Coughing a bit, she tried to stand back up and quickly before the other monsters reached her, summoned a dragon to carry her away just in time. She flew back over the forest but felt herself start to get dizzy and fall unconscious, her dragon disappearing as she landed in some bushes down below…

"Where am I? Is this a dream?" said Miyuki as she awoke in a room filled with darkness save for some strange white screens that were placed in random spots on the wall. She remembered seeing the strange figure in black and getting captured by him, but the rest was blank. She stumbled a bit forward when she spotted someone she had been searching for back then.

It was a boy in a red coat with bushy brown hair, standing completely still in the center of the room, his back towards Miyuki. She quickly ran over to the front of him and gasped. "Judai." She muttered as she looked at him. His eyes were a strange yellow and his mouth was gaped slightly as he didn't move an inch to her words. She took a hold of his shoulders. "Judai." She said and shook him slightly. No response. "Judai, Judai!" she shook him again at each word. He didn't budge. She was about to turn away saddened when a strange force ran through her body and she started to feel strangely sleepy.

"Ju…dai.." she choked out as her grip slid and she fell to the ground next to him and blacked out…

Christina woke up with a groan and realized she was lying on the grass and had a very thin blanket on top of her. She looked over to see a pair of aqua eyes staring at her. "Oh, you're awake! What a relief." Came the voice she recognized as Sho. She slowly arched her back a little to get a good look at him but felt a rush of pain and laid back down. "Don't strain yourself or you'll injure yourself more." Came a rather stern voice near a fire that had been built nearby.

Christina's eyes wavered to someone she was a bit surprised to see. "Ryo." She muttered, still wincing from the pain. She turned back and lay there for a bit when suddenly everything came back to her. The fortress, the strange dark figure, Miyuki… "Miyuki!" she gasped and shot up only to once again be shot down with pain. "Miyuki?" Sho said as he looked at Ryo for a second who was now looking towards him and Christina, then turned back to the lying girl.

"What happened to Miyuki?" Ryo asked, approaching her with a look of concern. "She… She was captured by a strange figure in black armor by a fortress. She… She kept insisting it was Judai." She replied, her teeth clinched. Sho gasped. "Aniki? She saw him?" he said, looking down at her. Ryo shook his head. "No, it can't be. But I've seen this figure before." He explained how he had been exploring the new world once he appeared in it and found the same castle Christina had described and saw a mysterious figure in black ruling it with Duel monsters at his side. "He gave off an aura that felt… corrupt in ways I can't explain. It was terrifying, so I left so I wouldn't be seen. That's when I found Sho." He added after his story.

"And while we were resting here and getting ready to camp for the night we saw a dragon in the sky and you fell from it's back." Sho continued, still concerned on Christina's words of the black figure possibly being Judai. Christina cringed at the pain and looked to Ryo. "So, what do we do? Just sit here while that figure has Miyuki in his grasps?" she said with a growl in her voice. There was no way she was going to leave Miyuki there possessed by that figure, even if it was Judai.

"No, I have a plan. But first we need to rest, especially you. Trying to fight hurt is not going to help Miyuki." He said back. Christina's scowl disappeared slowly at his words as she lay completely back, looking up at the sky. He was right and she hated to admit it. She tried her best to close her eyes, the image of Miyuki looking terrified for her life flashing in them. "Don't worry Miyuki, we're coming for you soon, I promise that." She thought and went to sleep.


End file.
